


Gone With The Wave

by winsumtermer



Category: LOONA (Korea Band), TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bahasa Indonesia, Based on true event, M/M, Sewol tragedy, prepare your tissues, remake from my seungjin fic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2021-01-13 14:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21079802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winsumtermer/pseuds/winsumtermer
Summary: Taehyun berjanji bahwa ia akan kembali. Beomgyu salah mengira karena ia pikir; janji dibuat untuk ditepati.





	Gone With The Wave

**Author's Note:**

> i miss taegyu so much T______T

_What is your worst nightmare?_

Bagi Beomgyu, mimpi terburuknya adalah ketika ia sudah belajar keras bahkan sejak satu bulan sebelum ujian semester dimulai, mengabaikan waktu istirahat pertama dan makan siang demi menekuni buku-buku di perpustakaan, merasa ia sangat lancar ketika mengerjakan soal, namun ketika rapor dibagikan, namanya tetap saja ada di bawah nama pemuda itu.

“Taehyun peringkat satu lagi, ya? Selamat!”

Beomgyu mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, menatap seorang pemuda yang sedang dikerubuti teman-teman sekelas—terutama perempuan—sambil berebutan mengucapkan selamat karena berhasil mempertahankan peringkat satu paralel sejak kelas satu.

Seingat Beomgyu—dan Beomgyu sangat ingat—Kang Taehyun bukanlah sosok yang rajin mencatat atau sekadar mendengarkan guru. Dia sering tidur, tempat duduknya ada di pojok kelas dan Beomgyu sering menemui kepalanya jatuh ke meja. Memang benar Taehyun adalah ketua kelas, tapi tidak mungkin kan kalau guru-guru memberinya nilai sempurna cuma gara-gara itu?

Beomgyu mau tidak mau mengakui kalau Taehyun memang cerdas. Tanpa belajar dia bisa mengerjakan 25 soal ulangan trigonometri dadakan yang membuat semua murid kalang kabut. Ketika dibagikan, nilainya lagi-lagi sempurna. Lalu ketika masuk ke bab selanjutnya, kepalanya sudah jatuh ke meja lebih dulu.

Tidak adil. Beomgyu tidak suka. Ia tidak suka yang namanya kecerdasan sejak lahir. Baginya itu tidak adil, apalagi kalau Taehyun yang mendapatkannya. Seharusnya manusia itu pintar karena belajar, bukan pintar karena tidur dan tiba-tiba saja bisa mengerjakan soal ulangan.

“Beomgyu peringkat berapa?”

Beomgyu menoleh malas. Kai berdiri di dekatnya, pemuda itu tersenyum sumringah dengan wajah cerah. “Kau sendiri?”

“Empat!” Kai berseru senang, membuka rapor dan menunjukkan angka empat di kolom peringkat, “naik enam peringkat dan berhasil mengalahkan Hyejoo! Jadi dia harus menraktirku _jjajangmyeon_ di kedai belakang sekolah!”

“Itu taruhan yang nggak resmi!” seru Hyejoo tiba-tiba, muncul dengan wajah tertekuk-tekuk dan nada menuntut, “kapan aku pernah setuju untuk menraktirmu _jjajangmyeon_? Kau sendiri yang membuat taruhannya!”

“Hei, kau juga setuju tentang taruhan itu!” balas Kai, “aku merekamnya. Mau kuputar?”

“Mana coba?”

Kai merogoh saku blazer untuk mengeluarkan ponsel dan menyalakan rekaman yang dimaksud. Beomgyu memperhatikan kedua sahabatnya dengan ekspresi malas. Ia masih menyimpan dendam kesumatnya pada Taehyun.

_“Hyejoo, main taruhan yuk.”_

_“Taruhan? Buat apa?”_

_“Kalau aku berhasil mengalahkan peringkatmu di ujian semester besok, kau harus menraktirku jjajangmyeon.”_

_“Kenapa minta traktir ke aku? Sudah punya Kak Soobin minta traktirnya ke Kak Soobin, dong.”_

_“Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Kak Soobin, ya!”_

_“Lagipula, kau mana bisa mengalahkan seorang Son Hyejoo. Percuma, usahamu pasti sia-sia.”_

_“Sombong! Kalau betulan aku yang menang, kau harus traktir aku jjajangmyeon dan mandu!”_

_“Oke! Siapa takut! Son Hyejoo pantang menolak taruhan! Berlaku sebaliknya ya!”_

Rekaman selesai. Beomgyu melirik Kai yang kini tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan Hyejoo yang sekarang memasang wajah pasrah. “Jadi?” tanya Kai, matanya berbinar-binar menatap Hyejoo.

Lalu, satu anggukan dari Hyejoo sukses membuat Kai tertawa keras. “Beomgyu juga ditraktir, ya!”

Hyejoo mengangguk lagi. Ia membiarkan Kai yang berseru-seru kegirangan, beralih pada Beomgyu yang tampak tidak tertarik sejak tadi. “Beomgyu kusut banget wajahnya. Kenapa?”

Beomgyu mengedikkan bahu. Malas menjawab.

“Dasar tidak peka,” Kai mengedik pada sekumpulan gadis-gadis kelas yang ribut di satu objek, “Beomgyu dapat mimpi buruk lagi.”

“Hah?” kening Hyejoo dikernyitkan bingung, mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan Kai kemudian paham seketika apa maksud mimpi buruk itu. “Mengalah saja, Beomgyu,” kata Hyejoo dengan nada membujuk, “dia memang sudah pintar sejak lahir, makanya—“

“Pintar sejak lahir itu omong kosong!” potong Beomgyu keras. Kai panik hendak menutup mulut Beomgyu karena teriakannya membuat seisi kelas hening dan menoleh pada mereka bertiga.

“Pintar sejak lahir itu aneh! Tidak normal! Tidak adil! Manusia seharusnya pintar karena belajar dan mencoba dan dia—“ Beomgyu menuding Taehyun dengan jari telunjuknya, “—dia pasti mencontek!”

Hening. Seisi kelas terpaku mendengar kata-kata tajam Beomgyu.

Objek yang dituding oleh Beomgyu justru tersenyum. Ia melangkah menyeruak kerumunan yang mengerubutinya, mendekat pada Beomgyu yang kini mengepalkan tangan.

“Kau yakin pintar sejak lahir itu omong kosong?” Taehyun bersuara memecah keheningan, masih tersenyum miring; senyum mengejek, “tahu dari mana teori itu, hah?”

“Berhenti tersenyum seperti itu ketika sedang berbicara padaku, Tuan Tukang Contek,” geram Beomgyu marah, “wajahmu itu memuakkan.”

Taehyun justru tertawa mendengarnya. Tawa itu otomatis menyulut kekesalan lebih besar pada Beomgyu dan membuat pemuda itu nyaris menghantamkan tinjunya pada Taehyun namun terhenti karena ketukan di pintu.

“Maaf mengganggu pertengkaran kalian,” Cha Junho tersenyum di depan pintu, “tapi Kang Taehyun, rapat ketua kelas, kau ingat?”

“Ah iya,” Taehyun melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya, “benar, aku ada rapat ketua kelas. Tidak ada waktu untuk berdebat denganmu. Jadi, Choi Beomgyu, renungkan apakah pintar sejak lahir itu benar-benar omong kosong atau tidak,” pemuda itu menjentikkan jarinya, tersenyum miring kemudian melangkah pergi bersama Cha Junho—ketua kelas sebelah. Meninggalkan Beomgyu yang menggeram marah dan membanting buku rapornya ke lantai.

“Kang Taehyun sialan! Mati sana!”

* * *

Urusan dengan Kang Taehyun selalu membuat Beomgyu _badmood _seharian. Beomgyu biasanya bersemangat kalau sudah masuk pelajaran olahraga. Sekarang bab permainan _baseball _dan murid-murid kelas 12-1 bermain dengan antusias.

“Kai! _Home run_, ya!”

Kai tertawa, mengacungkan jempol lalu bersiap di posisi pemukul. Fokus pada bola yang akan dilemparkan _pitcher _yang diisi oleh Kang Minhee.

Beomgyu menjadi regu lawan dari regu Kai, satu tim dengan Hyejoo. Hyejoo menjadi _second baseman_ dan Beomgyu berjaga di belakangnya. _Middle outfielder_ karena Beomgyu sedang tidak ingin serius bermain di pelajaran olahraga, padahal Beomgyu jagonya bermain _baseball_.

Minhee melempar bola. Kai mengayunkan tongkat besinya kuat-kuat dan bola terlempar telak, jauh keluar lapangan.

Lapangan ramai seketika. Kai melesat melewati _baseman _yang tidak berkutik karena bola masih dikejar _outfielder_—kecuali Beomgyu.

Beomgyu berdiri malas di tempatnya, memainkan sarung tangan _baseball _yang terpasang di tangan kiri dan tidak memedulikan Hyejoo yang menatapnya tidak mengerti serta Kai yang sudah sampai di _home base_. _Home run,_ poin tiga disumbangkan Kai untuk regunya dan menang telak dari regu lawan.

“Beomgyu, segitunya kalah dari Taehyun?” Hyejoo mengeluarkan unek-uneknya ketika permainan berakhir dan jeda istirahat. Beomgyu setengah-setengah mendengarnya, antara peduli dan tidak.

“Beomgyu.”

“Aku sedang malas, Hyejoo,” kata Beomgyu akhirnya, menoleh pada Hyejoo yang kini menghela napas mencoba maklum, “aku nggak berada di _mood _yang bagus. Nanti kau traktir Kai saja, aku tidak ikut. Aku harus les.”

“Astaga,” Hyejoo bergumam terkejut, “ujian sudah selesai dan kau masih mau les?”

“Persiapan ujian masuk universitas,” jawab Beomgyu malas, mengedikkan bahu, “dah.”

Hyejoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Ketika sedang dalam _mood _yang buruk, Beomgyu akan berubah menjadi seseorang yang menyebalkan dan tidak ada seorangpun yang mau mengganggunya. Hyejoo mengamati punggung Beomgyu yang melangkah keluar lapangan kemudian menghela napas. Tidak ada gunanya berbicara dengan Beomgyu yang _mood_-nya sedang jelek.

“Beomgyu masih ngambek, ya?” tanya Kai begitu tiba di sisi Hyejoo. Gadis berambut panjang itu hanya mengangguk. “Ya sudah, biarkan dulu. Bahaya kalau dia masih _bad mood_, nanti kau malah jadi korbannya.”

Hyejoo mengedikkan bahu. Ikut duduk di sebelah Kai, menjulurkan kaki ke depan. Murid-murid masih asyik bermain lempar-tangkap dengan sarung tangan _baseball_. Lapangan ramai dan terasa menyenangkan.

“Hyejoo.”

Hyejoo menoleh, menatap Kai yang termangu memandangi kedua kakinya. “Akhir-akhir ini Beomgyu jadi ambisius, ya kan?”

“Iya. Dia jadi mendadak hobi belajar. Bagus sih, karena kita memang sudah kelas tiga, tapi aku yakin dia begitu cuma buat mengalahkan Taehyun,” kata Hyejoo, “Taehyun memang sudah pintar sejak lahir, kan? Seharusnya Beomgyu pasrah saja.”

“Beomgyu mana mau pasrah,” kata Kai, termangu, “mengalahkan Taehyun sudah jadi target utamanya. Kita berdua tahu kalau Beomgyu sudah berkemauan keras, dia susah dibengkokkan. Aku jadi khawatir kalau dia terlalu serius mau mengalahkan Taehyun, dia jadi gila belajar dan akhirnya _stress_ lalu—“

“Heh, ngomong apa ujung-ujungnya apa,” sergah Hyejoo, menegur Kai yang segera sadar dengan ucapannya lalu menutup mulut, “paling juga besok-besok Beomgyu sudah kembali biasa lagi.”

* * *

Beomgyu melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar sembari menjejalkan baju olahraga ke dalam tas jinjing, tidak peduli kusut atau tidak. Pelajaran olahraga sudah selesai, bertepatan dengan jam sekolah yang berdentang keras menunjukkan pukul tiga. Sudah waktunya pulang.

Beomgyu menggeser pintu kelas dan hal pertama yang ia temui adalah Taehyun berdiri di depan papan tulis, menulis sesuatu di sana.

Merasa ada yang datang, Taehyun menoleh. Ia tersenyum tipis menatap Beomgyu yang kini melengos memasuki kelas, tidak peduli ada dirinya di sana.

“Bagaimana pelajaran olahraganya?” sebagai ketua kelas yang baik, Taehyun harus tetap mengetahui bagaimana teman-temannya saat pelajaran selama ia tidak ada. Rapat ketua kelas menghabiskan waktu jam pelajaran olahraganya.

Beomgyu diam. Tidak peduli.

“Halo, apakah aku sedang bicara pada dinding?” cerocos Taehyun lagi, “Choi Beomgyu, aku bertanya padamu.”

“Lancar-lancar saja, Ketua Kelas, dan jangan bertanya padaku lagi,” balas Beomgyu ketus, memanggul tasnya kemudian pergi.

“Hei, hei,” Taehyun buru-buru menahan pemuda yang kelihatan buruk seharian setelah menerima rapor itu, “jangan pulang dulu. Ada sesuatu yang harus kusampaikan.”

Beomgyu menatap Taehyun jengah. “Katakan padaku sekarang supaya aku bisa pulang secepatnya.”

Kening Taehyun dikerutkan heran. “Teman-teman yang lain belum datang. Tunggu sebentar, duduklah di kursimu.”

Beomgyu ingin sekali rasanya untuk meledak-ledak karena ia tidak ingin melihat wajah Taehyun namun ia sudah kehilangan hasrat untuk itu. Jadi ia berbalik, duduk di kursinya dan tak lama kemudian teman-temannya datang satu per satu. Beberapa ada yang sudah ganti seragam dan beberapa masih menggunakan seragam olahraga.

“Kau ke mana saja? Aku mencarimu,” kata Kai setibanya pemuda itu di kursinya, berbicara pada Beomgyu yang bertopang dagu di meja.

“Aku ganti baju duluan,” jawab Beomgyu malas.

Kai menghela napas. Beomgyu masih tidak dalam mode yang baik untuk diajak bicara.

“Teman-teman, maaf karena sudah mengambil waktu kalian. Ada yang harus kusampaikan tentang apa yang dibahas di rapat ketua kelas tadi,” Taehyun memulai, berdeham untuk melegakan tenggorokannya.

Kelas hening, patuh mendengarkan.

“Berhubung kita, kelas 12 sudah disibukkan dengan berbagai ujian, Kepala Sekolah yakin kalau kita bukan robot yang bisa dipaksa belajar terus-menerus,” kata Taehyun, “maka dari itu, di rapat ketua kelas tadi, Kepala Sekolah mengusulkan darmawisata empat hari tiga malam di Pulau Jeju, menyewa sebuah _resort _dan kita melakukan pembelajaran di luar kelas.”

Seisi kelas heboh. Bertepuk tangan, memukul-mukul meja, beberapa gadis saling peluk saking senangnya.

“Taehyun! Serius tuh empat hari tiga malam?”

Taehyun mengangguk. “Para guru masih menyusun tempat-tempat yang akan kita datangi besok selama di Pulau Jeju. Kata Kepala Sekolah, darmawisata ini wajib diikuti oleh semua siswa kelas 12.”

Kelas heboh lagi.

“Oh! Tentu saja aku akan ikut!” Kai berseru senang, wajahnya berbinar-binar bahagia, “Beomgyu! Nanti kita satu kamar di _resort _ya!”

Beomgyu mendengus pelan. “Ketua Kelas,” panggil Beomgyu, tangan kanannya teracung, gestur seseorang ingin bertanya, “kalau tidak ikut bagaimana?”

“Hah?” Kai refleks berseru protes, menatap Beomgyu tidak mengerti, “dasar aneh! Darmawisata ini wajib, masa kau tidak mau ikut, sih?”

“Apakah ada hukuman kalau tidak ikut?” tanya Beomgyu lagi, tidak mengindahkan protes dari Kai di sisinya, “kalau ada, apa hukumannya?”

Taehyun diam sejenak, kedua bahunya terangkat sekilas. “Aku tidak tahu. Rapat tadi hanya membahas tentang rencana darmawisata dan Kepala Sekolah sudah menyetujuinya, lalu bilang kalau darmawisata itu wajib untuk seluruh kelas 12. Besok akan ada rapat lagi untuk membahas tempat-tempat yang didatangi di Jeju dan booking resort.”

“Sekalian bahas hukuman yang berat, Taehyun-_ah_!” usul Kai, “biar Beomgyu takut sama hukumannya dan jadi ikut darmawisata!”

“Apa, sih?!” Beomgyu menyergah, menatap Kai tidak suka. Membuat Kai mundur teratur dan memilih duduk di kursinya daripada Beomgyu mendorongnya untuk duduk.

“Informasi selanjutnya akan kuberitahukan besok setelah rapat,” kata Taehyun, “sekarang, kalian boleh pulang. Terima kasih.”

Beomgyu beranjak dari kursinya seraya memanggul tas. Ditatapnya Kai yang sedang merapikan buku, mendesah lalu mengulurkan sebelah tangan pada Kai.

Kai mendongak. Kedua matanya bersitatap dengan mata Beomgyu.

“Maaf karena sudah menggertakmu,” kata Beomgyu pelan.

Mengerjap bingung, Kai memandangi Beomgyu dan tangan kanan pemuda itu bergantian. Lalu senyumnya merekah; pemuda itu berdiri dan memeluk Beomgyu alih-alih membalas jabat tangannya.

“Nah, kalau begini kan enak dilihat,” Hyejoo muncul, tersenyum melihat dua sahabatnya berpelukan erat, “Beomgyu bolos saja lesnya, kita makan jjajangmyeon bareng-bareng. Aku traktir makannya, minumnya juga sekalian.”

Tawaran Hyejoo berhasil membuat Kai bersorak bahagia.

“_Patbingsoooooo_!”

* * *

“Aku pulang.”

“Selamat datang.”

Beomgyu melepas sepatu kemudian berjalan memasuki rumah. Aroma harum masakan Ibu menyeruak memasuki hidungnya. Ibu pasti ada di dapur, pikir Beomgyu. Dan benar saja. Ibu ada di sana, mematikan kompor kemudian membuka lengan. Menyambut putra sematawayangnya yang baru saja tiba dari sekolah.

“Halo, Ibu,” Beomgyu menjatuhkan diri ke pelukan ibunya. Segala rasa kesal pada Taehyun hari ini menguap seketika.

“Sepertinya putra Ibu lelah sekali, ya?” tanya Ibu, tersenyum pada Beomgyu yang wajahnya tampak kusut. Ibu mengangkat dagu Beomgyu dan memandang putranya yang berusaha tersenyum.

“Apakah harimu berat?”

“Kurasa,” jawab Beomgyu sambil menghela napas. Ia mengikuti langkah kaki ibunya menuju ruang keluarga dan duduk di salah satu sofa.

“Hari ini rapor dibagikan, Bu,” kata Beomgyu memberitahu, mengeluarkan buku rapornya dari dalam tas.

Ibu menerimanya dengan raut penasaran. Sejak dulu, ranking Beomgyu tidak pernah membuatnya kecewa. Wajahnya yang mulai dipenuhi gurat-gurat usia berseri-seri ketika melihat satu angka di kolom peringkat. “Wah, ranking dua,” Ibu tersenyum mengusap kepala Beomgyu, “terima kasih ya, sudah membuat Ibu dan Ayah bangga.”

Beomgyu mengangguk. Sisa perasaan kesalnya pada Taehyun karena tidak berhasil mengalahkan pemuda itu menguap lagi. Ibu dan Ayahnya memang tidak pernah menuntut untuk ranking yang tinggi. Keinginan menggeser Taehyun dari tahtanya di posisi satu hanyalah target Beomgyu sendiri.

“Bu, sekolahku akan mengadakan darmawisata ke pulau Jeju selama 4 hari 3 malam,” beritahu Beomgyu.

“Oh ya? Senang sekali, dong,” kata Ibu sambil tersenyum, tangannya bergerak mengelus bahu putranya.

Beomgyu tersenyum tipis. “Apa aku boleh ikut?”

“Tentu saja. Ibu dan Ayah pasti membolehkanmu sepanjang darmawisata itu memang kegiatan sekolah. ” jelas Ibu, “memangnya mau ke mana saja selama di sana?”

Beomgyu mengedikkan bahu. “Besok baru diumumkan.”

“Kelihatannya Beomgyu tidak senang?”

“Em… sedikit? Entahlah, Bu. Aku sedang tidak ingin pergi ke mana-mana.”

Ibu tersenyum lagi kemudian mengusap rambut Beomgyu penuh sayang. “Kesempatan untuk darmawisata dengan teman-teman tidak datang dua kali. Lagipula, Beomgyu sudah kelas 12, kan? Sebentar lagi berpisah dengan teman-temanmu, buatlah banyak memori selagi kau sempat.”

Beomgyu mengangguk kecil.

“Ah, aku harus mandi,” Beomgyu mendaratkan ciuman singkat di pipi ibunya sebelum naik ke kamarnya, “tolong bangunkan aku saat makan malam sudah siap, ya, Bu.”

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Beomgyu kembali dalam mode normal.

Senyumnya lebar; semalam ia mimpi kalau ia berhasil mengalahkan Taehyun di ujian kelulusan, menjadi murid teladan dan menggeser peringkat satu Taehyun. Ia mimpi berdiri di podium, memberikan pidato sebagai perwakilan siswa kelas 12 di hari wisuda. Rasanya sangat indah. Beomgyu bahkan merasa mimpi itu sangat nyata dan terlalu nyata.

“Pagi, Beomgyu.”

Beomgyu mendongak dari catatan biologinya. Sebelah alisnya terangkat heran. Kang Taehyun, mau repot-repot berdiri di depan mejanya dan menyapa?

Ada yang salah dari anak ini?

“Pagi,” balas Beomgyu. Nadanya lebih tenang daripada kemarin.

Taehyun tersenyum kecil. “Sudah tidak marah padaku?”

“Masih,” Beomgyu menjawab cepat dan tangkas, fokus lagi pada catatan biologinya.

Manggut-manggut, Taehyun iseng mengambil pena Beomgyu dari kotak pensil pemuda itu. “Hari ini kuis biologi, ya?”

“Ya,” Beomgyu mendongak, tanpa sadar menekan ujung penanya ke kertas, “dan aku akan mengalahkanmu. Lihat saja nanti.”

Taehyun mengedikkan bahunya tidak peduli, pergi ke bangkunya untuk menyimpan tas dan melipat tangan untuk tidur. Beomgyu meliriknya kesal; lagi-lagi Taehyun tidak belajar, tapi pasti nanti nilainya paling tinggi dan sempurna di kelas.

“Hoahm~ pagi, Beomgyu.”

“Oh, pagi,” Beomgyu tersenyum. Hyejoo menyapanya dengan wajah mengantuk. “Kau tidak tidur semalaman?”

Hyejoo mengangguk. Sebelah tangannya mengucek-ucek mata. “Jiyeon menangis terus semalaman, di rumah sepi, jadi aku yang mengurusnya.”

Beomgyu terkekeh lalu menepuk-nepuk punggung Hyejoo yang mengambil tempat di belakangnya. “Anggap saja itu salah satu latihan menjadi bibi yang baik,” goda Beomgyu, “memangnya kakakmu tidak ada di rumah?”

“Sudah kubilang kan, rumah sepi,” kata Hyejoo setengah meracau. Kepalanya terbenam di lipatan tangan, bersiap untuk tidur, “aku tidak tahu ke mana perginya semua orang dan aku ditinggal berdua di rumah dengan Jiyeon. Aku baru sadar waktu Jiyeon menangis dan membuatku terbangun. Oh, astaga ngantuknya...”

“Tapi kau sudah belajar biologi, kan?” tanya Beomgyu memastikan, mengulurkan tangan untuk mengambil bukunya, “belajar bersama yuk—“

Kening Beomgyu mengerut samar. Kenapa bukunya tidak ada?

“Bukuku kok—“ kata-kata Beomgyu menggantung di udara. Pemuda itu menoleh dan menyadari bukunya sudah berpindah tangan pada Taehyun. “Hei, lancang!”

Taehyun hanya melirik sekilas pada Beomgyu, menganggap seruan Beomgyu yang mengatainya lancang hanyalah angin lalu. “Pinjam sebentar,” kata Taehyun tenang, “catatannya anak pintar pasti lengkap dan bagus.”

Beomgyu mendengus kesal, nyaris mengumpat. Direbutnya lagi buku catatan biologinya dari tangan Taehyun. “Memangnya catatan anak jenius tidak lengkap dan tidak bagus?” balas Beomgyu keki, “kembalilah ke bangkumu, tidur sepuasmu dan tidak perlu repot-repot belajar. Kau kan, pintar sejak lahir.”

“Selamat pagi!” Suara berisik Kai menggema di ruang kelas yang masih sepi. Membuat Hyejoo mengangkat sebelah tangannya sebagai balasan dari sapaan Kai tanpa perlu repot-repot mengangkat kepala. “Oh, selamat pagi Ketua Kelas!” Kai riang menyapa Taehyun yang dibalas anggukan singkat dari pemuda itu, “kau dan Beomgyu sedang belajar bersama?”

“Apa? Belajar bersama?” Beomgyu cepat memotong, menunjuk wajah Taehyun, “anak ini tidak butuh belajar juga nilainya sudah bagus. Dia cuma menggangguku.”

Kedua alis Taehyun menukik tajam. Cara Beomgyu menunjuk wajahnya benar-benar tidak sopan. “Kenapa kau semarah itu padaku, sih?” tanyanya geram. Tentu saja Taehyun mulai gerah karena Beomgyu yang terus-terusan menuduhnya mencontek dan bersikap seolah-olah ia selalu jadi korban dari nilainya yang selalu dibawah Taehyun. Padahal Beomgyu juga berhasil mengalahkan Taehyun di beberapa mata pelajaran. “Apa kau memang seambisius itu untuk mengalahkanku, Choi Beomgyu? Sepenting itukah besar nilai dan peringkat di matamu?”

Suhu di ruang kelas mendadak dingin dan suasana menjadi canggung seketika. Beomgyu terhenyak di tempatnya, tiba-tiba saja ia merasa gentar. Apalagi ketika Taehyun melangkah pergi dari hadapan mejanya dan keluar kelas entah ke mana. Kai hanya bisa diam dengan kedua mata yang membola karena kaget. Bahkan Hyejoo tidak jadi tidur.

“Wow,” Kai bergumam pelan, “kau lihat wajah Taehyun tadi? Dia benar-benar marah.”

Beomgyu tidak menjawab. Ia mendengus kecil sebelum beralih fokus pada catatan biologi. _Dasar kekanakan_, batinnya. Berusaha tidak menghiraukan perasaan tidak nyaman yang merambat dalam dirinya.

Hyejoo melirik Kai beberapa kali sebelum meyakinkan diri dan berdeham. “Kadang, kau memang sudah di luar batas, Beomgyu.”

Beomgyu tetap tidak menjawab.

* * *

Jam terakhir pelajaran biologi digunakan Guru Kim untuk membahas tentang darmawisata. Tempat-tempatnya sudah ditentukan oleh para guru dan _resort _untuk menginap sudah beres dipesan. Dua minggu lagi mereka akan berangkat dan Beomgyu ingin agar hari-hari menuju darmawisata cepat bergulir.

Beomgyu satu kamar di _resort _dengan Kai, Lee Eunsang dan Yang Jeongin. Kai yang memilih teman sekamar dan Beomgyu yakin kamar mereka akan jadi kamar yang berisik karena Kai dan Jeongin sama-sama suka tertawa keras-keras dan bercanda. Eunsang yang menjadi tukang menertawai apa saja sementara Beomgyu cukup menikmati saja lelucon dari kedua temannya.

“Gila! Kapalnya besar sekali!” seru Jeongin ketika masuk ke dalam kapal. “Kai! Eunsang! Beomgyu! Di sini kabin kita!”

“Aku ambil kasur yang atas!” teriak Kai lalu berlari melesat menuju Jeongin yang melambai-lambai dari arah kabin mereka. Eunsang tertawa senang—ini pertama kalinya ia naik kapal dan masuk ke dalam kamar kabin—kemudian berlari menyusul Kai. Beomgyu hanya mendengus kecil lalu segera menyusul ketiga kawannya.

“Kamar kabinnya agak sempit,” komentar Beomgyu lalu meletakkan tas di kasur yang sudah ditempati Eunsang, “memangnya perjalanan ke Pulau Jeju berapa lama, sih?”

“Mana aku tahu. Pikirkan saja serunya naik kapal,” jawab Jeongin. Beomgyu memutar bola mata. Memang tipikal Jeongin ya begini.

“Ini terlalu cepat untuk tidur-tiduran di kasur,” kata Eunsang kemudian mengambil kamera dari dalam tasnya, “ada yang mau ikut berjalan-jalan keliling kapal denganku?”

“Ayo!” sahut Beomgyu senang. Digamitnya lengan Eunsang sambil beranjak keluar kamar. Koridor sudah penuh dengan seruan-seruan heboh anak-anak kelas 12. Anak-anak laki-laki tertawa kencang sambil berlarian di koridor sementara beberapa kamar anak-anak perempuan sudah ditutup pintunya.

“Kau tidak mabuk laut kan, Eunsang?” tanya Beomgyu.

Eunsang mendengus. “Memangnya aku anak SD?”

“Ya siapa yang tahu,” Beomgyu tertawa. Ketika mereka berdua tiba di dek A, angin segar pergantian musim dingin ke musim semi menyibak rambut Beomgyu yang sudah tersisir rapi. Eunsang terbahak melihat Beomgyu yang kesusahan membuka mata.

“Beomgyu! Wajahmu jadi konyol!”

“Anginnya kencang sekali,” keluh Beomgyu, menahan poninya dengan tangan sambil berusaha membuka matanya kembali. “Eunsang, aku takut kita berdua jadi terbang terbawa angin.”

“Itu sih, kau saja,” tandas Eunsang iseng, lidahnya terjulur, “kau kurus sekali, Beomgyu. Disenggol angin saja sepertinya sudah hampir tumbang.”

Tangan Beomgyu terangkat untuk meninju Eunsang tetapi Eunsang sudah lebih dahulu berkelit sambil tertawa. Tidak ada yang mau menjadi korban dari tinjuan Beomgyu si pemegang sabuk hitam judo atau bisa lebam-lebam setelahnya. “Ke mari kau, Lee Eunsang!”

Eunsang berlari menghindar, suara tawanya samar-samar dikalahkan angin. Beomgyu berhenti mengejar, mengedikkan bahu dan memilih untuk menikmati pemandangan laut sambil bersandar di pegangan dek. Beberapa murid bermunculan di dek A dan Beomgyu bisa melihat teman-temannya memilih dek C dan D yang letaknya paling atas. Angin di atas sana jauh lebih kencang, topi seseorang lepas ditiup angin dan jatuh ke laut. Beomgyu tertawa bersama teman-temannya yang melihat topi malang itu hanyut terdorong arus air.

“Topi siapa tuh yang hanyut?”

“Topi milik Junho!”

“Hahahahahaha!”

“Mampus kau!”

“Paling sebentar lagi ada Putri Ariel yang muncul!”

“Hahahaha! Dasar bodoh! Mana mungkin!”

“Taehyun! Topiku hanyut di laut. Bisa tolong ambilkan?”

“Biarkan saja, paling nanti dipakai oleh Nemo.”

“Hahahaha!”

Beomgyu melihat ada sosok Taehyun di dek C, sedang mengobrol bersama teman-teman yang lain. Siapapun setuju bahwa Taehyun adalah sosok yang sempurna; ia jago olahraga, memiliki banyak teman, tampan dan otaknya encer. Rasanya tidak adil jika kau menatap ke arah Taehyun lama-lama, karena apapun yang siapapun inginkan, Taehyun memilikinya.

“_Kadang, kau memang sudah di luar batas, Beomgyu_.”

Beomgyu diam. Matanya tertuju pada air laut perairan Jindo yang dingin. Kata-kata Hyejoo dua minggu yang lalu terngiang-ngiang di telinganya seperti kaset rusak. Beomgyu ingin menyanggah, tapi Hyejoo benar. Taehyun tidak melakukan apapun yang membuat Beomgyu kesal, tetapi Beomgyu justru menganggap anak itu sebagai musuh. Musuh yang tercipta karena rasa iri dari Beomgyu sendiri.

“Ke mana Hyejoo dan Kai?”

Beomgyu terkejut. Tubuhnya otomatis mundur dengan defensif kemudian mendengus. Seseorang yang membuatnya kaget barusan adalah Taehyun. “Kau mengejutkanku, Taehyun,” gerutunya kesal.

“Habisnya kau cuma sendiri,” tukas Taehyun sambil tersenyum. “Biasanya ada Hyejoo dan Kai yang menemanimu ke mana-mana.”

“Kai ada di kamar dengan Jeongin, mungkin tidur. Hyejoo, mana kutahu. Paling bersama teman-teman ceweknya,” jawab Beomgyu. “Kenapa kau di sini? Bukannya teman-temanmu ada di atas sana?”

“Tidak apa-apa. Aku ingin menemani temanku yang sendirian di dek A.”

Beomgyu mencibir. Jawaban yang tipikal Taehyun sekali. Namun, Beomgyu tidak bisa mengelak bahwa ada rasa hangat yang menjalar ketika ia mendengar jawaban dari Taehyun. “Topi Junho jatuh ke laut,” Beomgyu membuka percakapan. Kaku sekali. Memangnya sejak kapan Choi Beomgyu pandai memulai obrolan?

“Kau melihatnya?” tahu-tahu, Taehyun tertawa. Sebelumnya, Beomgyu tidak pernah mau mengakui bahwa tawa Taehyun adalah alunan nada yang paling indah yang pernah Beomgyu dengar. Tetapi hari ini, Beomgyu pikir sudah cukup ia menjadikan Taehyun sebagai musuhnya atau berkeras kepala bahwa ia membenci Taehyun. Taehyun adalah seseorang yang baik.

“Memang Junho bodoh. Sudah tahu anginnya kencang, dia masih memakai topinya,” lanjut Taehyun. Beomgyu membalasnya dengan mengulum senyum tipis. Sulit baginya untuk mencari topik, apalagi yang berada di sebelahnya sekarang adalah Kang Taehyun. Seseorang yang tidak pernah Beomgyu bayangkan untuk mengobrol bersama walaupun mereka teman sekelas.

Hening menyapa. Mata Beomgyu bergerak menatap apapun yang penting bukan Taehyun, namun bahkan matanya sendiri justru berkhianat. Ketika Beomgyu melirik pemuda di sebelahnya, baru kali ini Beomgyu mengakui bahwa apa yang dikatakan gadis-gadis itu benar. Hanya dalam jarak kurang dari 30 sentimeter ini, Beomgyu bisa melihat cukup jelas wajah ketua kelasnya.

Beomgyu menelan ludah. Genggaman tangannya di pagar dek menguat seiring ia mencoba mengumpulkan keberanian untuk berbicara tentang sesuatu.

“Taehyun.”

“Ya?” Taehyun menoleh. Pandangan matanya sekarang bukan lagi Perairan Jindo di musim dingin, tetapi wajah Beomgyu.

Memberanikan diri untuk menengadah, Beomgyu bisa melihat dua iris mata Taehyun yang segelap malam. Rasanya aneh berbicara dengan orang dan menatap matanya dalam jarak sekian sentimeter. “Kau tahu,” Beomgyu memulai, “aku sudah bersikap buruk padamu selama tiga tahun ini.”

Seseorang pernah bilang pada Beomgyu bahwa untuk bersikap jujur membutuhkan keberanian yang tidak sedikit. Beomgyu setuju. Ia tidak tahu apakah ia masih punya muka untuk berhadapan dengan Taehyun setelah ini. “Aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai musuh terbesarku yang muncul dari rasa iriku sendiri. Aku sudah berlebihan, Hyejoo dan Kai sering menegurku tentang itu tapi aku tidak peduli. Kupikir kau yang pergi setelah aku menunjukmu itu karena kau kekanakan, tetapi justru aku yang kekanakan.”

Beomgyu menghela napas panjang. “Aku tahu ini bodoh, tapi kau—ah tidak. Bisa kita berteman lagi? Maksudku—berteman, seperti aku dengan Hyejoo dan Kai?”

Beomgyu bisa mendengar Taehyun mendenguskan tawa kecil.

“Kau tertawa?” kening Beomgyu berkerut.

“Aku tertawa karena kau lucu,” jawab Taehyun diiringi kekehan geli, “Choi Beomgyu, seseorang yang paling keras kepala dan tidak mau dikalahkan, meminta maaf?”

Mendengus, Beomgyu memalingkan wajahnya dari Taehyun. “Kau menganggap permintaan maafku lucu? Baiklah, setidaknya kau bisa menertawaiku sepuasmu,” gerutunya kesal.

“Yah, sudah marah lagi,” kekeh Taehyun, “aku tidak menertawai permintaan maafmu. Aku tertawa karena kau lucu. Itu saja.”

“Sebenarnya kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Aku sudah hapal tabiatmu dan aku memakluminya. Tapi aku menghargai keberanianmu untuk meminta maaf, jadi ya, kita bisa berteman,” Taehyun berujar kemudian mengulurkan tangan. “Ya ampun, lucunya pipimu,” lanjutnya diikuti tawa. Beomgyu memutar bola matanya malas tapi ikut tersenyum.

“Taehyun! Kang Taehyun!”

Seorang gadis berlari menghampiri. Rambutnya yang panjang tersibak karena ditiup angin kencang. Itu Im Yeojin, wakil ketua kelas mereka. “Yeojin? Ada apa?”

“Guru Park mencarimu. Katanya kau harus mengumpulkan anak-anak kelas karena sebentar lagi waktunya makan siang,” beritahu Yeojin. Matanya menatap Beomgyu dan Taehyun bergantian beberapa kali sebelum sebuah senyum usil yang khas dari seorang Im Yeojin muncul di wajah cantiknya. “Kalian sudah berbaikan?”

“Yeojin, hentikan,” balas Beomgyu malas.

“Santai saja!” Yeojin tertawa, “kalian pasti sudah sangat akur sampai Taehyun bisa mencubit pipimu.”

“Yeojin!”

“Ayo, Taehyun,” Yeojin tidak mengindahkan teguran Beomgyu, justru mengulum senyum jahil. Gadis itu mengedikkan kepala ke arah bagian dalam kapal. “Kita harus mengumpulkan anak-anakmu yang aku yakin sekarang sudah berpencar ke mana-mana,” ujarnya sebelum pergi lebih dulu.

“_Well_, kau mendengar Yeojin,” kata Taehyun sambil meringis, “sebentar lagi kita makan siang. Kau mau ikut masuk?”

“Tidak, aku di sini saja. Masih ingin di luar,” jawab Beomgyu, kali ini tidak menatap Taehyun. Taehyun tidak tahu kenapa, mungkin malu karena Yeojin sudah meledeknya.

“Ya sudah. Hati-hati ya, kau bisa masuk angin,” berbekal dua kali tepukan lembut di kepala Beomgyu, Taehyun beranjak dari dek dan mengikuti Yeojin yang berdiri menunggu sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dada.

“Sempat-sempatnya pacaran ya, Ketua Kelas.”

“Sssst, jangan bicara aneh-aneh.”

Beomgyu mendengarnya, lantas tersenyum kecil. Kai dan Hyejoo benar. Beomgyu terlalu berlebihan menilai Taehyun dan terlalu ambisius untuk mencari nilai yang besar. Taehyun tidak salah, pemuda itu hanya mengerjakan tugas dan ulangannya sebaik mungkin dengan otaknya yang encer. Tidak ada yang salah, hanya Beomgyu yang membuat semuanya terasa rumit.

Mungkin darmawisata ini tidak akan seburuk yang Beomgyu pikirkan sebelumnya. Bayangan akan bertemu dengan Taehyun lebih dari jam pelajaran di sekolah, awalnya membuat Beomgyu jengah. Tetapi setelah permintaan maaf dadakan tadi, Beomgyu mulai berpikir darmawisata ini akan menyenangkan.

Pemuda itu melirik jam tangan. Satu jam lagi makan siang. Ada baiknya Beomgyu kembali ke kabin untuk membangunkan teman-temannya yang masih tidur supaya tidak terlambat makan siang.

Baru dua langkah Beomgyu berbalik, tubuhnya terhempas jatuh.

* * *

“Anak-anak perempuan sudah kuberi tahu.”

Taehyun melihat Yeojin baru kembali dari lorong kamar anak perempuan sambil mengunyah sebungkus Pocky rasa stroberi. Yang laki-laki menggumamkan terima kasih ketika Yeojin menawarinya Pocky. “Anak-anak laki-laki sudah kabur entah ke mana. Hanya beberapa yang ada di kamar,” kata Taehyun sambil menggigit Pocky-nya, “memang tidak ada yang bisa diharapkan dari anak-anak laki-laki.”

Yeojin tertawa. “Aku tahu kau bohong,” ujarnya.

“Maksudmu?”

“Yang barusan,” Yeojin menaikkan nada suara, mirip anak-anak usil, “aku yakin bagimu Beomgyu tidak begitu.”

Taehyun hanya tersenyum. Yeojin benar. Beomgyu tidak begitu.

“Sebenarnya ini di luar rencana, ya,” kata Yeojin, “rasanya akan lebih mudah bagimu setelah sampai di Jeju nanti.”

“_I don’t know if he’s into boys like me_.”

“_I’m sure he is_,” Yeojin berujar dengan suara menenangkan, “kita sudah menyusunnya sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Kau mau membiarkan semuanya berlalu begitu saja? Setidaknya jika ia tidak membalasmu, beban di hatimu akan berkurang.”

Taehyun berhenti melangkah, berhadapan dengan Yeojin yang masih asyik mengunyah Pocky. “Memang ada baiknya aku bersahabat dengan tukang gosip sepertimu, Im Yeojin,” katanya sambil mencuri sebatang Pocky stroberi dan mematahnya jadi dua. Disodorkannya salah satu pada Yeojin yang menerimanya dengan senang hati. “Terima kasih banyak.”

“Bukan masalah, bukan masalah,” tukas Yeojin sambil menggoyangkan tangannya, “aku sudah pro soal ini. Sekarang giliran kau yang harus berani.”

Taehyun mengangguk. Meskipun hal ini rasanya berat, tetapi Yeojin benar. Taehyun tidak bisa membiarkan perasaannya yang menumpuk sejak dua tahun yang lalu akan hilang begitu saja di udara.

“Temui pangeranmu di dek, ajak dia masuk,” Yeojin membalikkan tubuh Taehyun dan mendorong punggungnya, “dia terlalu lama di luar. Kurasa dia sudah mengembang jadi balon—UGH!”

Taehyun tidak tahu apa yang terjadi secara pasti, tapi ia merasakan Yeojin menabraknya dari belakang dan membuat mereka berdua jatuh bersamaan. Taehyun juga mendengar jeritan-jeritan panik dari luar, berteriak tentang “kapalnya miring!”

“Yeojin? Apa yang terjadi?”

“Mana kutahu! Tiba-tiba saja semuanya terasa oleng dan aku menabrakmu!” keluh Yeojin sambil mengusap-usap keningnya, “punggungmu keras sekali. Kau seperti makan batu bata.”

Taehyun masih memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi ketika seisi kapal menjadi ribut; anak-anak menjerit, para guru berusaha menenangkan mereka dan suara tegang kapten kapal terdengar dari speaker yang terpasang di setiap sudut. Memberitahu bahwa kapal berubah miring dan penumpang diharap untuk tetap tenang serta mengambil jaket penyelamat.

“Kapalnya miring,” desis Taehyun. Napasnya tercekat di tenggorokan ketika menyadari Beomgyu dan anak-anak lain yang masih berada di dek. “Yeojin! Kau cari jaket penyelamat dan kumpulkan anak-anak perempuan! Mereka harus berada di dekatmu sampai aku kembali dan kapal penyelamat datang!” perintahnya sebelum berlari pergi.

Jantung Taehyun berdegup kencang selama ia berusaha mencari jaket penyelamat terdekat. Ada satu buah jaket di bawah sebuah kursi dan ia segera merebutnya sebelum orang lain. Pikirannya hanya satu: mencari Beomgyu. Taehyun berdoa dalam hati supaya Beomgyu masih bisa bertahan di dek A dan benar saja.

Beomgyu masih ada di sana, berpegangan pada tepian dek sambil berjongkok. Berusaha menyeimbangkan diri pada kapal yang miring.

“Beomgyu!”

“Taehyun?” suara Beomgyu gemetar. Pemuda itu tidak bisa bergerak banyak karena seluruh tubuhnya terasa lemas. “Ma－mana jaket penyelamatmu?”

“Itu bisa nanti. Kau harus memakainya dulu,” jawab Taehyun cepat seraya memakaikan jaket di tubuh kurus Beomgyu. Taehyun melingkarkan sebelah tangan Beomgyu di lehernya. “Bisa berjalan? Ayo kubantu.”

Beomgyu beruntung nyawanya terselamatkan. Ketika kapal miring, Beomgyu tidak bisa berbuat banyak selain berjongkok dan berpegangan pada besi tepian dek yang dingin sambil berharap seseorang bisa menemukannya di antara keributan kapal yang miring ini. Beomgyu tidak paham bagaimana cara semesta bekerja, tetapi ia bersyukur karena Taehyun-lah yang bisa menemukannya.

“Kau melihat sesuatu yang ditabrak kapal? Atau melihat apapun yang membuat kapalnya miring?” tanya Taehyun setelah membawa Beomgyu ke tempat yang lebih aman. Mereka berdua bersimpuh di lantai karena tidak bisa berdiri.

“Tidak－tidak tahu,” Beomgyu menggeleng, “tiba-tiba saja ada suara debuman keras dan kapal menjadi miring. Taehyun, aku takut. Sangat takut.”

Selama ini, Taehyun mengenal Beomgyu sebagai sosok yang keras kepala dan tidak ada rasa takut sama sekali, apalagi jika soal berdebat. Semua orang pun tahu kalau Beomgyu adalah seorang pemuda yang keras dan tidak jarang membuat banyak orang menjadi gentar. Tetapi ketika Taehyun melihat Beomgyu yang sekarang; meringkuk dan memeluk lengannya erat dengan tubuh yang gemetar, Beomgyu tak ubahnya anak kecil berusia lima tahun.

“Tidak apa-apa,” Taehyun berbisik. “Aku di sini.”

“Tolong jangan pergi.”

“Tidak. Tidak akan pergi.”

Mereka berdua tetap dalam posisi yang sama selama beberapa menit sampai Beomgyu merasa lebih tenang dan ia tidak gemetar lagi. Tangannya tetap menggenggam tangan Taehyun erat sekali; Taehyun bisa melihat buku-buku jari Beomgyu yang memutih. Tangannya sendiri terasa hampir remuk karenanya. Kurus begitu ternyata Beomgyu kuat juga.

“Tidak bertemu dengan Hyejoo atau Kai?” tanya Taehyun.

“Tidak. Aku sendirian di dek A. Anak-anak—“ napas Beomgyu tercekat, “—astaga Taehyun. Anak-anak yang lain… mereka terjebak di dek C dan tidak bisa turun.”

“Terjebak di dek C?” tengkuk Taehyun mendadak lembab. Itu dek tempatnya berdiri tadi, ketika sibuk menertawai Junho dan topinya yang jatuh ke laut. Akan jadi bahaya jika anak-anak yang terjebak di dek C akan tetap berada di sana sampai entah-kapan, karena dek A dan dek C yang jelas akan tenggelam lebih dulu.

Otak Taehyun berpikir cepat. Berusaha menghitung seberapa besar kemungkinan ia bisa menyelamatkan teman-temannya yang masih berada di dek C sebelum kapal menjadi tenggelam kemudian menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri bersama Beomgyu.

“Beomgyu, kau tetap di sini—“

“Tidak!” Beomgyu segera memotong. Kedua tangannya menggenggam kedua tangan Taehyun. “Kumohon jangan pergi!”

“Tapi yang lain—“ Taehyun memandang keluar. Kapal semakin miring setiap detiknya dan Taehyun tidak yakin kalau semua anak-anak di dek C sudah mendapatkan jaket penyelamat. “Yang lain ada di dek C, Beomgyu. Kita tidak bisa meninggalkan mereka.”

“Tidak, kumohon,” tangis Beomgyu sudah pecah. Taehyun tidak menyangka ia kini melihat Beomgyu menangis di hadapannya. “Jangan—jangan pergi...” isaknya pelan.

Taehyun menelan ludah. Sebagian dari dirinya ingin bersama Beomgyu sampai kapal penyelamat datang, tetapi sebagian dari dirinya tahu ia harus menyelamatkan teman-temannya yang terjebak di dek C. Taehyun adalah ketua kelas; keselamatan teman-temannya adalah prioritas nomor satu.

“Tidak apa-apa, hanya sebentar,” Taehyun memaksakan sebuah senyum yang ia harap bukan senyum getir. Sekarang Beomgyu menangis di hadapannya, memintanya untuk tidak pergi, dan Taehyun tidak pernah merasakan hatinya pilu seperti hari ini.

Taehyun benci melihat Beomgyu menangis. Ia lebih suka wajah marah Choi Beomgyu daripada melihat air matanya mengalir deras seperti sekarang.

“Taehyun, _please_,” Beomgyu terisak; ia tidak tahu dengan apa lagi ia bisa menahan Taehyun agar tetap bersamanya. Beomgyu tidak ingin terpisah lagi dari Taehyun. Satu menit pun. “Tolong jangan pergi...”

Taehyun menggeleng. Ini sudah _final_.

“Beomgyu, aku ketua kelas,” ujar Taehyun, kali ini suaranya berubah tenang, “aku tidak bisa berdiam diri saja ketika aku tahu teman-temanku yang lain sedang ketakutan. Aku akan merasa sangat berdosa jika aku meninggalkan mereka ketika mereka sedang kesulitan.”

“Aku janji tidak akan lama,” ujar Taehyun lagi. Kedua tangan Taehyun terangkat untuk mengusap air mata Beomgyu yang mengalir makin deras dengan ibu jari dan membiarkan tangannya menangkup pipi Beomgyu selama beberapa waktu.

“Aku tahu ini bukan waktu yang tepat, tapi aku tidak tahu kapan lagi aku bisa mengatakannya,” ucapan Taehyun menggantung di udara beberapa detik, “aku mencintaimu.”

Napas Beomgyu tercekat seolah ada yang mengikat tenggorokannya.

Taehyun… apa?

“Ini bodoh. Aku tahu,” Taehyun tertawa kecil kemudian memeluk Beomgyu erat, erat sekali, sampai Beomgyu yakin ia bisa merasakan jantung Taehyun yang berdetak di balik seragam sekolahnya, “aku mencintaimu. Sangat.”

Pelukan ini hangat dan dingin di saat yang bersamaan. Beomgyu benci merasakan pelukan yang seperti ini; pelukan yang hampa dan justru membuatnya ketakutan.

Taehyun diam beberapa saat, mengubur wajahnya di bahu Beomgyu. Napasnya tenang. Terlalu tenang, bahkan. Seolah ia baru saja melepaskan beban terberatnya seumur hidup.

_Taehyun mencintainya_. Air mata Beomgyu mengalir sekali lagi. Dibalasnya pelukan Taehyun, erat sekali, yang Taehyun terjemahkan sebagai: _aku mencintaimu juga dan tolong jangan pergi._

Ketika Taehyun melepaskan pelukannya untuk menatap wajah Beomgyu, Taehyun tahu hari ini akhirnya ia bisa merasakan rasanya dicintai. Meskipun rencananya tidak semulus yang ia rencanakan dengan Yeojin sejak dua tahun yang lalu, setidaknya Taehyun tahu bahwa Beomgyu mencintainya juga.

Taehyun tersenyum sebelum berdiri. Tangan Beomgyu panik menggapai-gapai tangan Taehyun, mencoba membuat pemuda Kang itu duduk lagi.

“Jangan pergi. Kau belum mendengar jawabanku!”

“Aku akan mendengarnya nanti,” jawab Taehyun tenang, “tidak apa-apa, hanya sebentar. Aku pergi hanya sebentar dan aku akan menemuimu lagi.”

Beomgyu tahu Taehyun hanya beromong kosong. Ia tidak sebodoh itu untuk mengerti bahwa kemungkinan selamat di dek C sangat kecil. Kapal begitu miring dan Beomgyu yakin bahwa sedikit lagi air akan memenuhi pijakan mereka.

“Taehyun!”

Taehyun menengadah. Ada Kai dan Hyejoo yang merangkak mendekatinya dan Beomgyu. Keduanya sudah memakai jaket penyelamat. Taehyun merasa lega. “Kai, Hyejoo, kutitipkan Beomgyu pada kalian.”

“Kau mau ke mana?! Jangan bodoh, Taehyun!” seru Kai.

“Aku harus ke dek C. Anak-anak masih terjebak di sana dan tidak bisa turun,” balas Taehyun. Iris matanya yang segelap malam menatap Beomgyu tepat di mata. “Beomgyu, tetaplah bertahan sampai kapal penyelamat datang, oke? Aku berjanji akan menyusulmu.”

“Taehyun, jangan—“ kali ini, Beomgyu tidak mampu lagi berteriak, “—jangan pergi...”

Taehyun tidak menjawab. Ia hanya memberikan segaris senyum paling tulus yang pernah Beomgyu lihat, kemudian berbalik pergi.

Terus menjauh dan tidak pernah kembali.

* * *

Beomgyu berdiri sambil bersandar di dinding lorong belakang auditorium. Hanya ada ia di sana sedang bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri. Jari-jarinya memainkan kertas yang sudah lecek di tangannya. Hasil dari kegugupan dan segala perasaan yang meledak di hati Beomgyu.

Hari ini hari kelulusan. Beomgyu ditunjuk menjadi _valedictorian_, lulusan dengan nilai terbaik, dan ia berhak untuk menyampaikan pidato. Sejak semalam, Beomgyu tidak bisa tidur. Ada banyak sekali hal-hal yang tersimpan rapi, kembali naik ke permukaan.

Menjadi seorang _valedictorian _dan menyampaikan pidato kelulusan adalah mimpi Beomgyu sejak kelas satu. Seharusnya Beomgyu senang. Seharusnya Beomgyu bahagia karena mimpi besarnya telah tercapai. Mendapat peringkat satu, nilai yang bagus, rapor yang sempurna. Seharusnya Beomgyu bangga pada dirinya sendiri. Berdiri di atas podium dengan selempang lulusan terbaik, menatap mata orang tuanya yang duduk di antara wali murid, teman-temannya, Kai, Hyejoo, Taehyun－

_Taehyun_.

Beomgyu tercekat. Hanya butuh satu nama dan air matanya kembali menggenang.

Beomgyu merindukan Taehyun. _Sangat._

Seperti sebagian besar korban yang lain, tubuh Taehyun tidak ditemukan. Pun barang-barangnya tidak ada yang mampu diselamatkan. Beomgyu tidak percaya bahwa peti putih itu kosong. Tidak berisi apapun. Taehyun tenggelam di antara dinginnya Perairan Jindo. Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana nasib akhirnya. Beomgyu hanya bisa membayangkan ketakutan Taehyun ketika pemuda itu tahu ia sendirian, terombang-ambing di ombak yang dingin sebelum kesadarannya pergi—

—dan tidak pernah kembali.

Beomgyu merasakan setiap napas yang ia ambil justru membuat tenggorokannya tercekik dan paru-parunya mengkerut. Senyum Taehyun yang Beomgyu lihat terakhir kali sebelum pemuda itu pergi ke dek C muncul terus menerus di depan matanya seperti seseorang menekan tombol _loop_.

Seharusnya hari ini Taehyun yang memakai selempang lulusan terbaik ini. Seharusnya hari ini Taehyun yang memberikan sambutan. Seharusnya hari ini Taehyun berada di sini, bukan di dalam pigura foto, tersenyum hangat ke arah kamera seperti seorang Kang Taehyun yang biasanya, bersama teman-teman lain yang menjadi korban tenggelamnya Kapal Sewol.

Beomgyu menangis lagi seperti malam-malam yang lalu. Namun, sebanyak apapun air mata yang jatuh, ia tidak akan pernah mampu mengembalikan Taehyun. Air mata itu hanya sebagai simbol penyesalan Beomgyu dan perasaannya yang berkembang terlambat.

_No matter how much tears Beomgyu had been shed, no matter how many sleepless nights Beomgyu had been through, there’s no chance Taehyun would come back to him. To say “good morning”. To lead the class once again. To annoy out of Beomgyu’s liking. To be his enemy and－_

_－to be his first love._

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading this story. Comment and kudos are so appreciated. See you again in another fic!


End file.
